The applicant is not familiar with any known prior art.
In the previous applications, the following prior art patents have been cited: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,754 to Brunner; 3,378,504 to Lee; 3,247,280 to Kanner; Japanese Pat. No. 7,243,200; German Pat. No. 1,745,149; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,953,545 to Finestone; 3,269,853 to English; 3,637,591 to Coran; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,886 to Uram; 3,300,369 to Burkley; 3,928,708 to Fohlan et al.; 3,616,839 to Burrin; 4,230,769 to Goossens; 4,081,581 to Littell; and Japanese Pat. No. 43,200. None of the above patents disclose applicant's specific formulation or is suggestive thereof. It is noted that the above Uram patent is applicant's own prior patent of which this application forms a continuation-in-part thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,854 to Moorman is not pertinent in that it fails to suggest applicant's composition and furthermore relates to the use of a polybrominated diphenyloxide.